Understanding
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Clint is in a relationship with Tony and he understands that sometimes his lover needs comfort in the form of his very best friend, James "Rhodes" Rhodey.


**Summary: **Clint is in a relationship with Tony and he understands that sometimes his lover needs comfort in the form of his very best friend, James "Rhodes" Rhodey.

**Note: **I have other fics I am doing and need to finish but I am trying to focus on the smaller ones because of how bombarded I am with school. Please be patient.

* * *

**Understanding**

The relationship happened slowly mainly because Tony had issues and none of his past lovers understood why he still needed comfort from Rhodey. Despite her best efforts even Pepper seemed to have a slight problem with it but that wasn't really the reason that the two of them broke up. Pepper couldn't handle his life as Iron Man even despite their best efforts but the two remained friends and she was still CEO of his company. Months later after his break up with Pepper and the Battle of New York, Tony started developing feelings for another person, an Avenger. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, had started hanging around his lab, helping with explosive arrows or even just sitting in the vents watching. Tony never made a move despite that because he didn't want to be rejected once again because of his friendship with Rhodey but it seemed Clint Barton had other ideas.

(Four Months Ago)

Tony was lost in working out the kinks in his new suit, trying to get it set up so that it would come to him no matter where he was. He was so lost in his project that he didn't hear Jarvis announce Clint's presence and didn't hear the other man until the assassin was tapping him on the shoulder. Luckily he had managed not to damage anything and set everything down to turn his attention to his friend.

"You need a bell," Tony grumbled.

"I tried to get your attention and so did Jarvis," Clint said smirking.

"What do you need Legolas?" Tony asked rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me," Clint stated.

"Like a date?" Tony asked shocked that someone wanted him.

"Duh," Clint said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Okay," Ton whispered.

(Present)

Tony startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist drawing him out of his musing. Instinctively he knew that it was just his assassin boyfriend so he relaxed, leaning his head back so that it was settled on Clint's chest.

"What's got you so lost in thought?" Clint asked curious.

"Our relationship," Tony answered with a happy sigh.

Clint smiled against the genius's neck glad that everything was okay with them now. After the battle and moving in he had developed feelings for the genius but was waiting for Tony to make a move which he never did so he took the initiative instead. They had been dating for two months when Tony had gotten upset at something Steve said, to which Clint kicked his ass for, and the genius wouldn't calm down not matter what he tried. It was when Tony lost it that the truth came out.

(Two months ago)

"You are nothing Stark and your father would be ashamed of you. He would be rolling in his grave if he could see you," Steve yelled and Clint saw red but paused when he saw that Tony had frozen and his mask fell.

"The same father that beat me everyday to a fucking pulp until Peggy stepped in and had me shipped off to boarding school. The same fucking father that cared more for the great Captain America then his own son. I could care less what my father fucking thinks," Tony yelled frozen in place like he was paralyzed from his emotions.

Before Steve could say anything he was on the ground with a bloody mouth and an angry Clint standing over him. The assassin didn't like when people hurt his boyfriend and he sure as hell didn't like when it was his boyfriend's idol. He saw Steve look to Natasha for help who merely narrowed her eyes at him. Clint watched as his friend dragged Steve out of there leaving him and Tony alone. After he had gotten his bearings he turned to face the crumbled face of his lover. Clint went to hug him but Tony backed away shaking his head. It saddened him that he was rejected like that but then he figured that maybe his lover needed something else.

"Tell me what you need Tony and I'll do it," Clint said holding his hands up.

"No you'll just hate me and leave like the others," Tony rambled falling against a wall shaking.

"Tell me Tony," Clint ordered.

"I need Rhodey. I need my best friend to come here and hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay because for twenty plus years that's what he did. Every time I told my past lovers that they left. So please just leave like I know your going to," Tony begged falling to the ground.

Clint was shocked and slightly upset that Tony thought that of him but he pushed that away needing to comfort his lover instead. He sat down next to Tony and wrapped his arms around his lover. His heart broke even more when all Tony could do was whisper "need Rhodey" over and over again. Clint had Jarvis call said man for him and waited until he got there praying for him to hurry. Not even an hour passed when Clint heard footsteps along with Jarvis's voice announcing Rhodey's presence. Tony pulled away wanting to go to his friend but stopped looking at the assassin in fear.

"I'll be in our room when your ready," Clint whispered leaving his lover and his friend in peace.

(Present)

Tony turned in Clint's strong arms and hid in the assassin's chest. He had been working for almost twenty hours and didn't stop to eat or rest. Add exhaustion added to memories and hunger and you had a bad combination. Tony remembered how stubborn he had been and how Rhodey had to make him see that Clint really did care and that he didn't mind Tony needing the colonel.

(Past)

Tony was hiding in his best friend's chest upset at what the captain had said to him as well as upset at the fact that he was losing a man he was slowly but surely falling for. He felt Rhodey run a hand through his hair and place a kiss on his foreheard before he pulled back and forced Tony to look up at him.

"He really loves you," Rhodey whispered smiling.

"No he's going to leave now that he knows or he will demand that I stop and I can't," Tony rambled afraid to believe it.

"Tony not only did he punch Captain America in the face but when he found out he comforted you and called for me. When I got here he stepped away and told you that he was waiting for you to be ready to come to him. That is not a man who is going to leave, that is the action of a man in love," Rhodey stated.

"Really?" Tony asked finding it hard to believe.

"You know for a genius sometimes you are stupid," Rhodey joked.

Tony laughed a little and after some much needed comfort from his friend the genius found himself heading to his room and was pleasantly surprised when he found Clint laying on the bed with a book in his hands. Despite what many believed Clint was not stupid and while he didn't have a degree he was just as smart, having gotten it from reading books in the library or buying them online. The assassin looked up and set the book down but didn't make another move waiting for Tony to make the first move. Tony lost it and threw himself into Clint's waiting arms and found himself letting out a more tears but this time it was in relief not sadness or pain.

(Present)

Tony pulled back and leaned up to softly kiss Clint. Neither of them tried to turn it into anything more both tired from work. Tony pulled back about to say something when Jarvis interrupted to tell him Rhodey was calling. He saw Clint's smile and laughed because it seemed his boyfriend and best friend were getting along but it also gave him a great relief because Clint respected to moments when Rhodey would show up cuddle with the genius and the assassin respected when Rhodey would give Tony a kiss on the cheek or forehead because he knew that the two of them weren't doing it because of they were attracted to each other but because they were friends that cared about each other. Finally Tony found someone who cared about him and loved him enough to respect his relationship with Rhodey and the genius was happy.


End file.
